Holes
by intheendloveisworthit
Summary: Is Funny how things turn out, one minute I was having the perfect life I had money, good looks, loving parents “even if they never showed in public” popularity, and was going to the finest school there was. Now I’m riding in a dirty old muggle bus in the


Hey people well hope you like this story, WARNING VERY OC!

DISCLAMER HARRY POTTER AND HOLES DO NOT BELONG TO ME!

Is Funny how things turn out, one minute I was having the perfect life I had money, good looks, loving parents "even if they never showed in public" popularity, and was going to the finest school there was. Now I'm riding in a dirty old muggle bus in the middle of the desert heading to a place called Camp Green Lake. Okay your probably wondering who I am, well allow me to introduce myself my name Is Draco Lucius Malfoy and I have been accused of a crime I didn't do. What might that Crime be well I was accused of stealing this stupid amulet from a muggle museum can you say ha, why on earth would a rich pure-blood like me steal anything especially steal something from muggles. But I do have to admit that Amulet was something, though it did have weird sun in the front when I found it, and yes I did find it. It all started when I was heading back home from my 5th year at Hogwarts, everything seem to be going great I was captain of the Slytherin quidditch team and for the first time I beat Potter, I was made prefect and the best part of it all is that voldie got defeated and me and my family were free. But back to the point I just of the Hogwarts express when…

--------Flashback------------

"See your around D"

"Yeah see you Blaise" I said to my friend when we parted. I wonder where mom and dad are at? Is not like them to be late, especially not father.

So I went to go look for them, but instead found other people I didn't plan on finding like Granger and Weasel snogging, can you say yuck! There was also Potter with girl weasel and trust me they were about to start more things that snogging, again can you say yuck. I mean have the decency to go snog in private people. And no people I'm not gay and I don't hate muggle-born and half-bloods I just Granger and Potter oh and the weaslly's. Okay back to my point as I was looking for mother and father I saw something very shinny on the floor, and believe me when I say it felt like the amulet was calling to me so like the idiot and handsome guy that I am I went to pick it up.

I examine it for a while it was pretty wicked if a say so myself it had a fierce light greenish sun in the front. So I put it around my neck and went to look for my parent again. Until about 20 minutes later I finally found them.

"Son we are sorry we're late but I had an important meeting in the ministry of magic, it turn out they want your old man to run for minister next year" said father.

"I don't bloody care you know how long I've been… wait! what minister? Are you serious" I said while looking back and forward to father and mother, they both seem to have big smile on their faces.

"Yes Hun is true, your father proved that we were innocent and that were on the imperio curse all along and besides they said your father was the perfect man for the job since he knows so well about dark magic and would know how to defeat any sort of dark magical threat and that his qualifications were very high" said mother really excited.

And it was true my father and mother were on the curse since I was 12, that's when father gave the weasel girl that diary. Father was also a very smart and wise man I couldn't have been more prouder at him.

" Wow dad that great, we'll finally be able to show the people that we aren't as bad as they think"

"That's right son now let's head home" so me and my parents were making are way, when all of a sudden this 5 security guys, I think that's what you call them, stopped us and told me that the amulet I was wearing was stolen that same morning. Talk about luck right.

End Of Flashback

So here I am folks heading to my punishment for something I didn't do. My parent couldn't do anything since the law prohibits that any wizard committed of a muggle crime "or caught my muggles" will be punish my muggle law and have their wands taken away by the magic of ministry until the punish is over. No wizard and witch rich or powerful enough can do anything about it. But it could be worse, I was one the lucky ones, I got to choose where to go it was either this or jail.

I think I made the right choice don't you think I mean how hard can Camp Green Lake be… Right?


End file.
